Haruno Sakura Kyuubified
by shadow-binder
Summary: They were gaining on her, she was afraid and just wanted to get away. Then she bumped into the two Uchihas and that was what saved her from a beating that day.


A little girl ran down the streets. She looked to be around four years old and she was covered from head to toe in dirt.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." could be heard coming from the little girls lips as she continued to run. She looked behind her just to see the jounin ninja following her, she cursed again and sped up.

"Oy, demon stand the fuck still so we can get ya." one of them yelled angrily, it only made the little girl speed up even more.

She ran through a street that was mostly empty, at that time she didn't know that it was the Uchiha district but she would soon find out.

**BANG** and she ran into another person, it was a little kid she saw when she looked and he was walking with a older boy who looked an awful lot like him. She continued to breath heavily but didn't move.

"She stopped." she heard someone yell and whipped her head around to see the people pursuing her close in, her eyes widened before she rose to run yet again, she didn't get very far sine the older boy had grabbed onto her shirt.

She tried to make him let go but nothing seemed to help at all and then, tears began to stream down her pale cheeks, when looking closer one would be able to see three lines on each cheek through all the dirt.

She flailed when she saw the townspeople coming closer but stilled as soon as the male holding onto her told her to in a stern but cold tone, shaking her just a bit to, hopefully, make her comply to what he wanted her to and she did.

"Give us the girl." one of the townspeople said with a evil grin on his face, he wasn't handsome at all, the little girl decided, he actually looked quiet ugly, he was fat and had greasy hair, not that she was any better, she knew that. But she still thought that he was ugly and the anger and disgust that was on his face at that moment didn't help any.

"Hn." was the only reply that the ugly man got, it seemed to enrage him even further but he didn't go closer to the boy holding her, he seemed afraid then, as if the haze that had been clouding his eyes had been lifted and he, for the first time, realized just who he was talking to – not that _she_ had any idea as to who he was.

She looked up at the boy who was still holding onto her with awe in her eyes, did he just protect her? No one had done anything like that before and it somewhat startled her. She hadn't thought that anyone would do that for her.

Then the villagers slowly went away and the girl watched them with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" the little boy asked. She looked at him with tears slowly forming in the corners of her eyes, they were just so nice and... And she just didn't know _how_ to respond to that, it was so overwhelming that all she could do was shake her head no.

Because, dammit she wasn't okay, she felt like shit, she had been beaten, hated and so much more all of her life. She didn't see just how the hell she _could_ be okay at that moment. She sniffled slightly before she felt warm arms engulf her small frame, she stiffened before relaxing slightly when she noticed that it was the little boy that she had bumped into earlier.

"It's okay to cry." he said softly and then she just couldn't help herself, she just let the tears fall, for the first time on someones shoulder and not just a box, a wall or the pavement as she was running. It just felt so nice that she didn't want to have to let go but she just knew that she had to sometime.

She sighed slightly, it coming out in small hiccups from her crying. Then she pushed away from the boy hugging her to wipe away the tears from her own face.

"Uchiha Sasuke." the little boy said, sticking his little hand forward for her to shake, she looked at it oddly, having never seen that act before and therefore having no idea what to do, the older boy took hold of her hand and placed it in the hand of the younger boy who shook her hand enthusiastically before letting go.

"Uchiha Itachi." the older male said coldly before shaking her hand too, she looked at the two and it was only now that she realized that they were brothers, she would have hit herself over the head, had she not known that she would gain curious looks from the two boys. They were both looking at her expectantly and she realized that they wanted to know her name.

"Ha-Haruno Sakura." she said slowly.

The little boy smiled and took her hand and began to pull her towards what she assumed to be their home. She feared the worst but she somehow knew, deep down, that this was the start of something great.

_(linedivider)_

**WOW, and I just made that up as I was hearing some MSI song (don't remember which one right now)**

**Don't know what I will do with it right now so it will just be marked as "completed" until I decide what to do with it^^**


End file.
